


Day 1: Opposites

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Legally I cannot post mlm or het shit during Femslash Feb, So this is the first installment, This fic is for one person and one person alone who knows who the fuck these people are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Two Goddesses Prepare for a date night





	Day 1: Opposites

They were already opposites, they were already different as could be but they found each other. Now their forms turn to smoke at the edges to combine into one. Sun and Moon and Light and Darkness and Good and Evil (god what a laugh), throughout the years. Changing with the times and the tides and the ebs and the flows of humanities religions.

Lovers and partners and teammates and enemies. Repeated like a cycle, like a dance, shared in curled hands and soft kisses and laughs that sounded like breezes in the wind and chimes in temples. Rose petals and lily petals dropping to the ground like ash and drips of molton adoration on blackened ribs. Eyes that can see everything and eye hollows with flames in them. 

Piles of furs and open fireplaces in the middle of rooms and a darkness that never seems to leave. 

Mordit smiled to herself, hand moving between her ribs to gently caress the blooming flowers inside of her chest, “Avalet…” The word was hissed out through an empty neck as the skeletal goddess leaned to kiss her other. “You remembered my favorite flowers are lilies.”

Too many eyes to fit on a head blinked in a wave, and Avalet tilted her head into the kiss. “Lilies o’ fire mine eyes beholdeth most wondrous ‘gainst yond molten c’re of thine ... how couldst i be adverse to the ironi’cness of yond sight?” Her hand rested in between one of the ribs, fingers curling around the exposed bone as she used it to tug her wife closer.

A laugh like ice cracking underneath unsteady feat and Mordit gently shook her head, “You won’t be able to talk like that when we’re out to dinner, people are going to stare.”

“Alloweth those folk stareth! alloweth those folk feast thine orbs upon mine self!” Avalet scoffed, pressing her hand against a shining chest. “Mine own beautious, luminous self!”

Mordit laughed again, boughs breaking in a windstorm, and snapped her fingers. She was replaced in her human form, a tall woman with dark skin and natural hair. Her tux was a deep maroon, with a white undershirt and a light cream tie. There was a slight smirk on her red lips as she offered her hand up to Avalet, “We’re going to miss our reservation. We should get going.”

With a scoff, the seraphimic being also snapped her fingers. Eyes melting into designs and tattoos wrapping up and down her arms, leaving her with the normal amount of eyes for humans. A white chiton (cinched at the waist with a belt) that cascaded to the floor, and she interlaced her fingers with Mordit’s. “Beautious as the sun herself, dearest adoration.”

A flick of Mordit’s hand and a portal opened, dark flame and white light. Gesturing to it, Mordit bowed deeply, “After you, my shining star.” There was a teasing grin on her face as she followed her wife through the portal. Oh how she absolutely loves Date Night.


End file.
